


Ice

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Hoshi is more intent upon finding out more about Malcolm, and someone on board is determined to make things difficult for Malcolm and Hoshi. (06/12/3003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Special thanks to my beta readers: P.J. Sutherland, Tracy S., and Ronda Sexton.  


* * *

Hoshi fixed a cup of tea, curled up on her sofa and took out her dataPADD.

<Personal Log.

It's been a few weeks since we got back from that away mission. You know the one where we were trapped on the planet overnight. I thought after I talked to Lt. Reed that evening in the rain we could develop a friendship. I know before his birthday, he balked at the very thought of us spending time alone together. I was embarrassed myself at the time, for it wasn't what I had in mind. I just wanted to find out what his favorite food was. But since we've returned, and since our talk, I find Malcolm intrigues me. I've also found the walls he builds around himself have grown taller and wider, and I just don't know how to get through them. I've tried speaking to him in the mess hall, but he terminates any attempt at conversation. Everything is answered with a simple yes or a no. He makes no effort to contribute to the discussion. I know I probably shouldn't, but I think I'm going to call Malcolm's sister again. Perhaps she can give me some clue as to why Malcolm shuts himself away from people.>

With a sigh, Hoshi turned the dataPADD off. If she did call Madeline Reed, she'd try and use the communications console next to the maintenance port as it was the most remote, and thus the most confidential. Tomorrow after her shift would be a good time, Madeline should be home from work by then.

* * *

Sitting at her post the next morning, Hoshi stole a glance towards Malcolm's station. As usual he was intent on his task, never sparing a glance across the bridge unless he had to interact with a member of the crew to get his job done. Hoshi had never seen anyone so dedicated to his job. Even the Captain took time to crack a joke and chat casually with the crew. It wasn't right, Hoshi decided suddenly. Malcolm should be so serious all of the time. If what her initial conversation with his sister had revealed was true, he did have a sense of humor. If only she could find it.

Hoshi looked back over toward Malcolm again and was surprised to find him looking back at her. She smiled. Quickly he averted his gaze and she could see his cheeks begin to blush. Who would expect an armory officer to be shy around women? Certainly not herself.

"Captain, the sensors have picked up some type of spacecraft off our port bow."

Archer nodded. "T'Pol?"

The Vulcan scanned her computer screen before replying. "Sensors are not detecting any atmosphere inside the craft." T'Pol turned to analyze her bioscanner.

"Malcolm?"

"I show no signs of any energy source," at least nothing still active."

"And I find no evidence of any life on board, Captain." T'Pol added pivoting away from her console to face the Captain once again.

"Is it safe to bring the ship on board for examination?" Archer asked.

T'Pol examined her readouts again before replying. "Yes. We can wear EV suits to conduct the examination until the doctor is able to determine it is safe."

Archer nodded. "Very good, once the ship is safely aboard, Lt. Reed and Subcommander T'Pol you'll investigate. Oh your way down to the shuttlebay, swing by Engineering and have Commander Tucker join you."

* * *

Tentatively, with Reed in the lead, the trio clad in their EV suits, opened the ship's hatch and ventured inside. Their flashlights cast an eerie glow around the interior of the tiny vessel.

"Doesn't seem to be anyone in here," Trip noted. "Doubt if the ship's seen any life in here for a while." He ran a gloved finger along one of the seats creating a furrow in the powdery substance. "Will ya look at the dust in here! My Aunt Louise would turn over in her grave to see all this mess!"

"Fortunately, Commander, your Aunt Louise is not on Enterprise," T'Pol replied dourly.

Reed ignored the pair and continued his inspection of the ship. He noted that it looked a lot like one of their shuttlepods. There was room for four occupants, though from the size of the seats located at each station, the occupants must have been no more than a meter tall. It reminded the Brit of the scale of the desks back in his comprehensive school days. On the console of the ship, he noted what appeared to be handwritten scratchings. They were written on a cloth-like scroll which was attached just below the surface of the console. Two toggle-type switches appeared to control the movement of the surface of the cloth.

"Lieutenant," T'Pol called out from the rear of the ship, "there is something here you should see."

Malcolm lifted his head and, noting her location, moved to join her. Trip followed.

"If I am not mistaken..."

Reed doubted if she was ever mistaken, at least not that she'd admit it to herself.

"...this is their armory."

Malcolm looked around. "Hhhmph! Doesn't look like much of one," he said. "Then again, nothing in here looks very impressive."

"Not every culture uses size as a criteria for judging an item's value," T'Pol noted.

"True. Some of us judge it by how well it goes boom," Reed remarked.

Trip looked at T'Pol quite seriously. "And sometimes size matters a great deal. Trust me."

T'Pol sighed and turned away to scan the ship's walls. She'd never understand humans.

The two men looked at each other and grinned knowingly. It did their heart good to take a jab at the Vulcan and leave her perplexed.

"I think I'm going to bring back some portable lights so we can see better," Trip remarked ignoring T'Pol. "Shouldn't take more than a minute or so."

"Okay, Commander." Stepping closer, Reed noted what appeared to be torpedo bays. On the wall hung some of the torpedoes themselves. Scanning them, Malcolm noted he couldn't obtain any reading beneath their surface. Visually examining their surface he noted what appeared to be writing. It looked similar to what he had seen on the scrolls in the main cabin.

"Subcommander," Reed called out. "I think we should get Ensign Sato down here to look at this."

"What did you find, Lieutenant?" T'Pol asked. She returned to the armory to join him.

"I'm unable to scan through to the interior of these torpedoes. But there is some type of writing on their surface. If she can decipher their meaning, it might help me to examine them."

"I fail to see how examining them would benefit this ship or its crew. We can simply jettison these munitions, and explode them a safe distance from Enterprise using our phasers."

Reed paused and drew a deep calming breath. He knew from past experience, the best way to approach the Vulcan was with his emotions controlled. "I feel the best way to be prepared for what we might find out here, is to examine everything. Perhaps this is some type of weapon we've never seen before. Or perhaps the writings will reveal other information which will benefit the safety of Enterprise."

T'Pol considered his words and nodded. "Very well."

Hesitantly, Hoshi entered the small ship. Before her arrival Phlox had determined the ship was now safe to enter without an environmental suit. Hoshi was grateful for that, as the suits were cumbersome.

Not finding anyone in the main cabin, she proceeded to the rear of the ship. There she found Malcolm laying on his back intently examining the underside of one of the torpedoes. One of the members of the armory crew knelt beside him. She stood quietly waiting for them to finish their work.

"Did you see how I did this, Crewman Wyse?" Reed asked.

"That's just how _I_ did it, Sir," Edward Wyse remarked.

"You have to carefully and securely attach the straps to each of the torpedoes. The last thing we need is for one of them to be dislodged. There's no telling what damage might be caused. Next time, double check your work and make sure all the straps are snug in place."

"Yes, Sir."

Malcolm nodded. "Now you can go back to the Armory and finish your assignment there."

"Yes, Sir." The words were spoken with an edge to them. Wyse exited the armory and moving past Hoshi flashed her a smile. He was very easy to look at she determined. He was tall and had dark wavy hair. She smiled back at him in turn.

Turning back toward the Lieutenant, she waited for him to notice her presence. After several minutes past, she spoke up.

"You said you needed my help, Lt. Reed?"

No response.

Hoshi cleared her throat.

Malcolm's attention was diverted from his task. "Oh, Ensign, I-I didn't see y-you." Rising up to his elbow, Malcolm's skull made hard contact with the torpedo casing. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" Hoshi knelt down beside him and instinctively brought her hand up to rest on his shoulder.

He quickly scrambled to his feet, brushing off her assistance. "I-I'm fine."  
Reed looked at her blankly for a long moment, his tongue tied.

"You said you wanted me to come down. That you had something to show me?" Hoshi prodded.

"Oh-oh, yes." He turned back towards the torpedoes. "I was hoping you'd be able to figure out what these markings meant." He pointed to an engraved area on the weapon.

Hoshi moved closer and ran her slender fingers over the area. She examined each of the torpedoes before she finally stepped back. "I'm afraid there isn't much here to go on, Mal— Lieutenant. Unless there is something on the ship with more writing on it..."

"Oh, there is," he exclaimed. "In the main cabin." Leading her to one of the consoles, he pointed out the scroll and the text contained upon it. "Does this help?"

Hoshi smiled. She loved a puzzle and this one certainly seemed to have the makings for it.

She nodded. "I think it might, Lieutenant. Is there anyway to remove the scroll so I can examine it in my quarters?"

"I think so, I'll see to it myself. I'll have it brought to your quarters later."

Hoshi placed a hand on his upper arm. "You do know I don't bite, don't you, Malcolm?

Reed swallowed hard. "Of-of course, Ensign."

With a soft smile, Hoshi left the ship. Figuring it would take Malcolm a while to remove the scroll, she decided to take the opportunity to contact his sister.

* * *

Hoshi sat down in front of the monitor. It was 1730 hours and most of the crew were in the Mess Hall for their evening meal. She queued up Madeline Reed's access number and placed the call. She'd almost given up, when finally the connection was complete.

:::"Ah, Ensign Sato, I didn't expect to be speaking with you again so soon.":::

Just like the last time she spoke with Malcolm's sister, Hoshi felt at ease with the woman. It was hard to believe she was Malcolm's sister, for Madeline appeared to be very open and friendly. There was no hint of the emotional distance her brother favored.

"I'm so sorry to bother you," Hoshi began. She noted the woman's disheveled appearance and what appeared to be soil upon the front of her shirt.

:::"Believe me it is a welcome respite. I apologize for my appearance, but if I don't get the tomato plants in the ground, we'll never have fresh tomatoes before the end of summer.":::

"You still grow your own vegetables?" Hoshi asked.

:::"Well I at least like to put in a few tomato plants, if I do nothing else. There's nothing like the taste of a garden grown tomato. But I don't think that's why you called me, is it? Is it Malcolm? Is my brother all right?":::

Hoshi smiled. "No, that isn't why I called. And yes, Malcolm is fine."

:::"But?":::

"Well, I guess to be blunt, Malcolm has me puzzled."

:::"You wouldn't be the first. Like I told you last time, my brother is a difficult person to get to know.":::

"I'm finding that out even more since our past conversation. Since we last spoke, I've been trying to get to know him better. I've tried talking to him, but he always seems to abruptly terminate the conversation."

Madeline nodded. :::"It sure sounds like Malcolm. Have you ever heard the saying 'still waters run deep'?":::

Hoshi nodded.

:::"I think whomever came up with that saying must have had Malcolm in mind."::: Madeline twisted the gardening gloves she had clutched in her hands. She appeared to be in deep thought considering what she would say next. After several moments of silence, she looked up at the communications officer. "There is one thing I can tell you, Hoshi, if you can ever establish a dialog with my brother, you won't regret it. When he makes friends, it's for life. There is only one problem. After you cross that threshold—going from acquaintance to friend, or to even something more binding—if that link is ever severed, he falls hard. I've seen it happen once before a few years ago and I pray I never see it happen again.":::

This was information Hoshi had hoped to uncover. An insight on what made Malcolm tick. "Did that happen while he was in Starfleet?" she queried.

:::"Yes. I don't know the particulars. To be honest, even if I did, I wouldn't feel it was appropriate to share the information with you without his permission.":::

"I can certainly understand, Ms. Reed."

:::"Please, Hoshi, call me Madeline."::: Her smile was warm and genuine.

"Of course, Madeline." A chime sounded indicating she had only a short time left to complete the call. "I only have a few more minutes left. I want to thank you for helping me."

:::"Anytime, dear. It is good to know someone on the ship cares about Malcolm. Are you the morale officer as well as the communications officer?" Madeline asked.

Hoshi blushed. "Well, not officially."

:::"Well I have a feeling you'd be very good at that job.":::

The younger woman grinned shyly. "Thank you. Um...Madeline?"

"Yes?"

"I think you should plant some pineapples."

"Pineapples?"

"Trust me."

* * *

Malcolm Reed stood outside of Ensign Sato's cabin for several minutes before he finally pressed a button to announce his presence. When he heard Hoshi beckon for him to enter, he almost jumped out of his skin. <Calm down, Malcolm. She's just another member of the crew,> he admonished himself. <Another member of the crew you can't stop dreaming about. And remember what happened last time you got involved. You don't want that to happen again.>

"Lt. Reed, is that you?" she called out.

Pushing a button to open her door, Malcolm bravely entered her cabin. What he saw stopped the armory officer in his tracks. Hoshi stood in the center of her quarters. She was wearing something very soft and feminine and she had unpinned her hair. The raven tresses fell silkily down past her shoulders complimenting the red color of her blouse.

"I h-have your scrolls," he remarked. He held out his hands holding the four scrolls toward her.

Hoshi's eyes widened. "Scrolls?" she questioned emphasizing the plural. "You didn't tell me you had four of them!" Giddily she approached the Lieutenant.

Clumsily Malcolm passed them to her, but not before one landed on the deck. Embarrassed, he bent over to retrieve the dropped scroll. Hoshi knelt at the same time, which caused their heads to bump together.

Rising to her feet, she massaging her head. "I'm so sorry, Malcolm."

Malcolm rubbed his own head for the second time that day. "It's all right, Hoshi. It's my fault. If I hadn't dropped them..."

"No, no, you see if I hadn't been so eager to see them," she countered.

"You-you aren't upset there are four? Isn't that more work for you?" He passed the fourth scroll to her.

"One is great, but four is better—much better. I like solving puzzles. The more the better." <And you are the one puzzle I'd really like to figure out.>

Reed smile slightly, nodded, and turned to exit the cabin.

"You don't have to leave right away."

"I have some work to do back in the armory," he explained, not looking back at her.

"It's almost 2100 hours, Malcolm. Even the captain rests."

Looking over his shoulder he replied, "And I'll rest too after I have secured the Armory for the evening. Thank you for your concern, Ensign. Please let me know if you're able to find out anything."

"I will. Good night, Lieutenant."

* * *

Hoshi eased in the seat beside Ensign Jack Shafer. She'd stayed up most the night perusing the scrolls and in the end only came up with a headache, but she was determined not to give up. Right now though, her body cried out for companionship and nourishment.

A few weeks ago she had asked Jack about Lt. Reed's favorite food. Even though Ensign Shafer had worked with Malcolm at his last assignment, he didn't have any clue as to what Malcolm liked to eat. That didn't mean, however, Jack didn't know about other things regarding the enigmatic lieutenant, and this provided a good opportunity to question him.

Jack, his mouth full of Chef's latest creation, smiled at the communications officer.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Or were you saving it for someone?"

Ensign Shafer swallowed. "Of course not. Have a seat, Hoshi."

"Thanks." Hoshi removed the items from her tray and put them on the table. Unfolding her napkin she placed it on her lap.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you a few weeks ago," Jack said. Picking up his cup, he sipped carefully at his steaming cup of coffee.

Forking some broccoli into her mouth, Hoshi, chewed and swallowed. "That's okay, I did find out the answer to my question. I'm sorry I haven't had the time until now to thank you for helping me."

"Like I said, I really didn't do anything. I didn't know a thing about what Lt. Reed likes to eat."

"I know, but I still appreciated your help."

Jack nodded. "Malcolm is not a very easy person to get to know, and I even worked with him for three years."

"You must have learned something about him during the three years," Hoshi probed.

Jack blew across the surface of the coffee and contemplated the question. "Well, he's a hard task master — but fair. When he's tired sometimes his temper will snap, but he cools downs quickly. Malcolm works as hard or harder than anyone else on his team, but I don't have to tell you that." He smiled and shook his head. "Always has his head in his dataPADD calculating something which will go boom. He's all business." Pausing, Jack smiled sadly and stabbed a piece of chicken. "Of course there was Diane."

<Bingo!> Hoshi tried to appear nonchalant. "Diane?"

"Crewman Diane Lawton to be precise. Blonde, petite, and a figure that..." Jack curbed his tongue and blushed. "Sorry, Hoshi."

She grinned at his faux pax. "So I take it she was easy on the eyes?"

He nodded. "That's one way to put it, as long as you didn't look too deep."

<Hmmmm.> "What do you mean?"

Jack placed his cup back down on the table and looked right at Hoshi. He was very serious. "Malcolm should have looked beneath the surface, but Diane had him blinded. Everyone else could see it except him."

"I take it she hurt him?"

Jack's good mood from before had completely vanished. "He wasn't the same after."

"What do you mean?"

"To be perfectly blunt, the bitch was using him. Thought dating a lieutenant would help advance her career. When she was passed over for a promotion, she dumped him. And when the brass found out he was seeing someone in his department of a lower rank, they froze his advancement. He's still working to get the next promotion."

The object of their discussion chose that moment to enter the mess hall. Picking up a tray of food, he sat himself at a lone table, his back to Hoshi and Jack. Malcolm proceeded to eat his meal while he studied a dataPADD. The communications officer recalled a similar meal a few weeks ago with the enigmatic lieutenant.

"Still waters run deep," Hoshi whispered recalling Madeline's words.

Jack nodded. "In Malcolm's case I think the water's all but froze. Oh, he never was as outgoing as say, Commander Tucker, but he wasn't as reserved as he is today."

"That's a shame," Hoshi concluded, focused on the armory officer.

"A crying shame." Jack concurred. "Wish I could stay and talk, but I'm due on the bridge in five minutes."

"No problem, Jack. Thanks for the conversation."

With a nod, Jack Shafer left the mess hall.

Across the dining hall, another pair watched Hoshi.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm going to ask her out."

"Well, I wish you luck, Eddie, but I thought you didn't like the Captain's pet. If I remember right, that's what you called her when she came on board."

"My friend, that's not the point now it is?"

"And what is the point?" Crewman Ron Jeffords asked, puzzled at his friend's  
question.

"The point is, is that he wants her," he motioned with his fork towards Lt. Reed. "I've seen the way he looks at her when she thinks he isn't looking. I've heard the way he stutters when he's around her—it's so pathetic. And I'm determined not to let that British bastard have her."

"Even though you don't like her?"

"Right."

"Wait a minute. Does this have something to do with the other..."

"It has everything to do with it," Eddie snapped. His eyes previously a lit with devious joy, quickly had hardened. They looked as cold as ice. "No one makes an ass out of Eddie Wyse and gets away with it."

"Just be careful."

" _You_ be careful, Ron, and keep your mouth shut, or I'll let Archer know you snuck booze on board the ship."

Leaving behind his friend, Eddie moved to sit beside Hoshi. His plan was about to begin.

* * *

With sweat still glistening on his pectorals, Malcolm Reed, draped a towel around his neck, picked up his dataPADD and began recording.

<Personal Log.

<I've increased my workout efficiency by four percent during the past week. I'm performing more reps in less time. Tomorrow I'll increase the tension on the exercise bands.

Malcolm paused to drink from his water bottle. He squirted some of the water on his face before he continued.

<Tomorrow I've scheduled a complete overhaul of the secondary systems as part of my new training regime. It is my goal each member of my team be sufficiently cross trained in every aspect of armory maintenance and repair. Most of them are very willing to learn new things...with the exception of Crewman Wyse. Everything seems to be a battle with him. He just doesn't seem to pay attention. I'm considering asking Trip on his opinion of how to handle Eddie. Of course I have my own ideas on how to handle him, especially after I saw him talking to Hoshi in the mess hall tonight.

<What's wrong with me?! I have nothing to be jealous of. If he wants to talk to her and if she wants to talk to him, it's none of my business. I have no hold on her. Even if they want to do more than talk, I have no right to say anything against it. No right, but inside I hate it. Why I ever opened myself up to her and told her about the time I missed curfew, I'll never know. ~pause~ Yes, I do. It was dark, it was raining, and I was weak. Damn it, when she touched me I almost lost it right there. She'll never know how close I came to pulling her into my arms and kissing her. I wanted to rip out all those pins and free her hair from that silly ponytail so I could run my fingers through it. But I knew better, even in the passion and the intimacy of the moment, I knew my place. Diane taught me that.

<I'm a lieutenant and she's an ensign, and the ship is very small. It wouldn't be appropriate for us to be together. Maybe another time, another life, things could have been different. I've learned the hard way. You can't always have the things you want in life. I only pray Hoshi will look after herself, and Wyse won't hurt her. Because damn it, if he does, he'll be answering to me—me and a torpedo with his name on it.

End log.>


End file.
